Mommy's Weakness
by Ms. Chidori Sagara
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi got married and there came out 2 children named Hima who is a Male and Tara who is a Female. Hima resembles his beautiful father while Tara resembles her much beautiful mother. One time, the family is peacefully sleeping until one night.


Mommy's weakness.

Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi got married and there came out 2 children named Hima who is a Male and Tara who is a Female. Hima resembles his beautiful father while Tara resembles her much beautiful mother. One time, the family is peacefully sleeping until one night….

_Crash, boom, kzzzt!_

A shriek of a 6 year old is heard from beside the couples' room. Tamaki who is a light-sleeper got worried of his dear wife, who's miraculously still sleeping and their 6 year old daughter Tara. He rushed immediately to their room, and found her curled inside the closet, her hands covering ears and tears coming down from her eyes.

"You really resemble your mother, hahahaha, come here now, come to daddy, daddy will comfort you now," Tamaki said and hugged his daughter. "Daddy, is Mommy scared of the thunder also?" Tara asked. "Yes, Yes Mommy is also scared of the thunder," Tamaki answered and struck his hand on her soft hair. "Can Daddy tell me stories how he ended up with Mommy? So I can't hear the thunder because Daddy's voice is there for me," Tara said and hugged his daddy.

"Alright, a few years ago, Daddy is a President of a Host Club in your Grandfather's school, and one time, Mommy, who got mistaken as boy entered the Third Music Room, or the Host Club's room," Tamaki started as he narrated how he first met Haruhi. "And then? And then?" Tara excitingly said.

_Crash, boom, kzzzt!_

"And then your Mommy accidentally broke a vase that is worth Eight Million yen…"

Tamaki continued telling her stories until it came to the point that Tara is so hooked to her Parents' stories that she can't even notice how many thunder strikes have passed.

_Crash, boom, kzzzt_

"Does Tara want more stories?" Tamaki asked. "Yes, Tara wants to know how Daddy discovered Mommy's weakness," Tara said. "Oh, alright then, one time when the Host Club is having some work on the beach, Mommy is picking some seashells at the shore of the beach, and the Hitachiin Brothers…"

"Kao-chan and Hika-chan?" Tara asked, "Yes Kao-chan and Hika-chan, asked daddy to join their game called 'The one who finds out Mommy's fear' since Mommy isn't scared of insects like Tara-chan and Hima-chan," Tamaki said, "And then what happened?" Tara asked.

"There were 2 females who got harassed by 3 men at a cliff and Mommy went to save them, fortunately, 3 men mistook mommy as a male and pushed her off the cliff, then daddy went to save her. After saving Mommy, Daddy got mad at Mommy because Mommy is a girl, and she can't handle men by herself and told her that Daddy won't talk to her until Mommy has realized that she's wrong," Tamaki stated as his eyes turned into puppy eyes.

"And then? Daddy what happened?" Tara asked, "When the dinner came, Daddy didn't eat and went to his room, after a while Daddy went to Kyouya's room."

"Kyou-chan?" Tara asked, "Yes Kyou-chan's room and found Mommy seated on his bed and Kyou-chan without a shirt," Tamaki said. "What did they do?" Tara asked, "No, no they didn't do anything, Daddy was asking for some lotion because of sunburn, then Kyou-chan gave it to daddy and left his own room. Until, Daddy got a fight with Mommy again, unfortunately a thunder strike came, Mommy suddenly pulled the end of Daddy's shirt when he was about to leave the room, and Mommy excused herself that she didn't mean to pull on to Daddy's shirt, a thunder strike came again then Mommy told daddy that Mommy has some business at the closet," Tamaki said and looked at his daughter on his lap.

The last statement made her giggle that made Tamaki smile.

_Crash, boom, kzzzt_

"Then Daddy said, no one would do some business inside a closet, a thunder strike came again, then daddy asked mommy if she's scared of the thunder, Mommy didn't answer but Daddy knew, so daddy asked Mommy to come out of the closet, Mommy said she always hide somewhere every time a thunder storm comes, then Mommy opened the closet there, a thunder strike came again, and mommy involuntarily hugged Daddy, so that's how daddy discovered Mommy's weakness," Tamaki said as his story came to an end.

"Who did you say hugged you?" Haruhi who came from their room is now standing behind Tamaki, flame of anger surrounding her as background.

_Crash, boom, kzzzt_

Haruhi shrieked and accidentally tripped over Tamaki, "I told you Tara-chan, Mommy is also afraid of the thunder," Tamaki said, helped Haruhi stand to her feet again and lay Tara back to her bed with Hima.

_Crash, boom, kzzzt_

Haruhi unconsciously hugged Tamaki from behind. "Hahahaha, Haruhi, come on let's go to sleep now," Tamaki said and faced Haruhi. "I… can't walk," Haruhi answered.

_Crash, boom, kzzzt_

Haruhi pushed Tamaki and accidentally kissed him. Hima who is also awake now, saw the scene and laughed alongside with Tara.

"Come one, let's go now Haruhi," Tamaki said and stand up. "I told you… I can't walk," Haruhi said. "Alright, then Daddy will carry Mommy to the room then," Tamaki said as he carried Haruhi into his arms, 'bridal style,' "But I didn't tell you, to carry me, Daddy put mommy down." Haruhi said.

"Oohh… Mommy looked so cute just now!" Tamaki said, brought her down and hugged Haruhi.

_Crash, boom, kzzzt_

This made Haruhi jump with Tamaki swiftly caught her again. "Fine, Daddy can carry mommy there," Haruhi said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tamaki felt a tug in his pants and saw their two children behind them giggling. "Mommy's so cute," Tara said and continued giggling.

"Can we sleep beside you tonight?" Hima asked, 4 years older than Tara is.

"Yes, everybody can sleep with daddy and mommy tonight," Tamaki said, "But daddy can't carry you anymore, since he is already carrying your beautiful mommy,"

"Stop that," Haruhi said and pinched Tamaki's shoulder. "Ouch," Tamaki said and started walking towards their room with Hima carrying Tara in his arms.

"Haruhi! Start the Mommy and Daddy talk again," Tamaki said as he nagged Haruhi when they came inside the room and sat her down at the bed. "No," Haruhi coldly answered. "Cold," Tamaki said as he went to one corner of the room with the background filled with gloom.

Tamaki's now starting his puppy eyes…

"Gah, Fine now, Daddy, come over here and sleep with Mommy and the others," Haruhi said and offered Tamaki a hand. Tamaki pulled that hand and hugged her, "Thanks Mommy," With the two children, imitating the scene giggled.

Author's Notes:

Please be kind, this is my VERY FIRST Ouran Fanfiction, so please be gentle. I'm a great big fan of Haruhi x Tamaki pairing. XDDDD and this fanfic just inspired me because of the rain that's been coming here in our country a few days ago. I hope everybody liked it!

Now that you like click that little button that says go at the left and give me some comments. THANK YOU!!


End file.
